24 Shades of Rainbow and Missing Glow
by Crystal Stars or Lunar Falls
Summary: The twins were just studying at the school, until the Starlight Eclipse came, someone came and started a search for 24 shades and the stars missing glows and colors.
1. Chapter 1

Fine

"Oh look! A beautiful rainbow!" I shouted, we were at the Wonder School, I was with Rein walking to our dorms.

"But it looks dull, it shades of gray instead." Rein replied.

"Hmm... You are right, hey look over there, there is a star next to the rainbow, but it is morning." I pointed.

"Yeah, maybe it just the sun reflect." Rein said happily.

"Fine, Rein, look on the news, the Starlight Eclipse is happening tonight, it is a excuse to not sleep, we can look at the eclipse." Sophie walked to us.

"That sound so cool!" I said looking at the rainbow, hey it is gone, the star is still there those.

"It comes every 21 years, right?" Rein questioned.

"24 years, Rein, there is a legend, that a hero from there comes to save and takes all darkness away." Sophie explained.

"Can't believe we will see it tonight!" A girl said from the side.

"Everybody is pumped to see it!" I said.

We walked to the dorms and said our goodbyes to Sophie and walk to our dorms. We were allowed to wear any clothes to the eclipse, I want to wear the clothes so Shade would hang out of me and Rein will dress for Bright. Rein pick out my clothes and did my hair. We were finished with everything and walked to the garden, there boys said we look beautiful like that and we looked at the other girls dresses too, they were beautiful. We found the Mysterious Star princesses at the Big Glowing Star gate to where we would go to see the eclipse better. We were waiting for the gate to open to enter though. While we wait, Rein and I look for Bright and Shade to ask if they would come with them. But the fan girls surrounding didn't let us in until they asked them if they would move, they walked to us and asked if they would like to go with them to the eclipse. On the way we exchange stories of the ellipse.

"There is one that she is stargazing beautiful and whenever a male looks at her they fall in love. And I heard her themes is stars, fireflies, and space." I told them.

These stories were amazing and interesting to me. Finally the eclipse was almost ready to start we hurried to the gate and founded a nice spot to sit and watch the eclipse.

"Finally its starting!" Rein pointed to the first star falling. Wait a second, all the stars are gray, they are dull, different, what happened?

I heard groaning and whining that they were gray, the teachers tried to calm the students down of the disappointment.

"Look that the only star that is colored!" I shouted.

Everybody was looking at where I pointing and gasped it was a rainbow colored star.

"Look the star is aiming at us, students moved! Go go!" Teachers shouted.

We hurried and run away with the bright light, I closed my eyes and opened them, I saw a girl with long blue hair, planet earrings that are purple and blue, dark blue eyes, a dress with ruffles at the top and bottom, gloves with ruffles too, they were blue, purple stars and gold stars around the dress, and a small crown on the side of the head that was blue and gold with a planet on top.

"Who are you?!" Said one of the teachers.

"Did you not listen to the legends? Im the hero, to save all of you from darkness, but I need you not to blow my cover now, I will be a student here to get rid of all the darkness here, all the darkness are here at this school." she said," Oh I forgot to tell my name, it is Starlight Lunar, the princess of planets, space, and fireflies."

"It is her and she is beautiful!" A boy gashed.

"Yes!" All the boys shouted except the Mysterious Star princes shouted.

"Calm down, boys, here your roommate cards, they will unlock the door to your dorm." The teacher explained.

"Thank you." Starlight said calmly,"All of you should go to your dorms now, at dark it is not safe, teachers, may I go outside everyday at night to protect the princes and princesses from darkness?"

"Of course, Starlight." The teachers replied.

"I must explained the problem with the stars and rainbows, you may see, they are. Not colorful?" She asked.

"You are corrected, they seem dull." I said realized I spoke out.

"Hmm... They stolen the 24 shades of the rainbow and the shine of stars? My this maybe a tough case now, I need two more heroes to help me with our problems."

She looked at Rein and I with that calm looked.

"You two twins, you will help me." She pointed above our heads,"Before you complained why them, because the star council chosen you."

I looked above Rein and my head, it was a blue and pink star above our heads.

"Classmates, please go to your dorms now, except you two, there is a darkness near by." She tossed us a badge that saids "Star Saviors".

"Go now! It is coming!" She commanded.

The teachers nodded and rushed the students to their dorms.

"Stay your guard, transformed by saying 'Star protecters together', it is coming closer, transform now." She commanded.

We said the magic words, and we transformed into a planet outfits, earrings, pattern, which my was pink and my sister was blue.

A black air came and transformed into a wolf with big Crystal like eyes.

"What powers do we have?" I shouted to Starlight.

"That you must find by your selfs." She said, she got into position and jumped and kicked it chest and used a fire spell at it.

I looked at her and thought of a flyflies, I opened my eyes and saw a fly flies wand with a glowing star on top, a waved it around and it made glowing bullets aiming at the monster, Rein saw it too and did the same, she got this wand that is a planet wand, she waved it around and she got bits of planet pieces and she formed them to a planet shape and aim it at the monster.

"Shoot!" We both said, the planets and bullets shoot at the monster, Starlight smiled at us and used a star power, she told me later it was Starshoot, and after that she used CrystalShoot. The monster howled in pained, and disappeared. Starlight walked to us and said,"You guys did better them I excepted, good job for first timers."

We transformed back to normal and went to the dorms, it wasn't curfew yet, so the girls and boys congrats us for being the heroes. The boys crowd Starlight and asking her stuff, the teachers make the boys back away from her.

"You did a good job!" Shade and Bright ran to us.

"Thanks!" We both said.

"Starlight, will be your roommate." The teachers said.

"Really? Cool!" We both said.

Starlight walked to our dorm and unlock the door, she then cut the room and her half a dark color with stars like planet.

"We are no..." Rein started to said.

"I'm allowed, I got permission for everything." She respond.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, she seem hard to get along too, finally it was curfew, we started to sleep and it was the first day of search of 24 shades of rainbow and star glows.


	2. Chapter 2

Rein

I was the second to wake up, because Starlight ran somewhere, you can't tell what she thinking, she shows no emotions to problems, she just do it. I look up in the sky and saw Starlight roaming in the fields, she maybe hard to tell, but she look like she was waiting for something. She looked up at the sky and I did too, a meteor was coming, it was star shaped and very colorful. It was coming down. The noise wen it landed didn't woke up others, but it did to Fine.

"Hey! What's going on!" She complained, she looked though the window to see what has happen.

"Ummm... Why do I see two?" She asked, I shrugged.

"We should go see what going on down there." I said.

We both ran downstairs to where Starlight and the mysterious girl are.

"Stardust, I maybe more powerful then you, but please help me. This is more dangerous then before. We also need, StarShower, Stargaze, Starshoot, Starnet, and Starry, can you ring then here?" Starlight asked.

"Sure! But it may take awhile!" one that must be call Stardust said cheerfully,"All of us? The seven original Star Passes? That is a lot of power used, this much be very dangerous!"

"Of course, why did you think I call you." Starlight said.

"Hey look! Someone is there!" Stardust shouted and pointed at us.

"Stardust and Starlight transformed to their clothes. Stargaze was a yellow color, cheerful. Starlight is calm and soothing, colors, wait there are seven, like seven rainbow colors?

"Oh it is you two." Said Starlight.

They both turned back to normal and stared at us.

"Stardust will be attending this school, I will be not your roommate anymore, the seven warriors will be roommates with me instead." Starlight was the first to spoken," Stardust is the light of this world as represent, she will also have fanboys..."

She said fanboys annoyingly, she must hate boys a lot.

We walked back to the dorms and there was a big room that said above Star Passes.

They put on there own different uniform with a badge that said Star Passes.

They walk out if the girls dorm and walked to the garden. Along the way boys follow then there.

"Stardust will you go out with me?" A fanboy said.

"Starlight will you eat lunch with me?" Another said.

"Thanks, but no, we became Star Passes warriors, so we are maidens forever, no boys." Stardust replied.

They are having there first day here so they will be telling their names.

"I'm Starlight Eclipse Lunar, one of Star Passes, I'm the calm." She tell her name.

"I'm Stardust Planet Cooler, one of the Star Passes, I'm the light." Stardust also said.

They walked to their seats and the teachers begin to teach the class, there was a surprise quiz! The Star Passes aren't ready!

"Star Passes, you don..." The teacher began.

"No we like to take the quiz." Starlight and Stardust said.

Students looked at them strangely for accepting, they finished as soon as the teacher sat down. After everybody finished the teacher announced that only two people passed with a perfect score, they were Starlight and Stardust. The teacher congratulated both of them for scoring a perfect. After that we had other classes, then we had lunch.

Starlight

"Here is the money, you just got here so you left your money at our room, but I don't want you to get it, just borrow my money for lunch." I haves her five dollars for lunch.

"Thanks! My what should I get! These look good! Maybe mac and cheese, chicken, fries, yogurt, water, and a small salad!" Stardust picked all of she said and I picked the same, she likes what I likes mostly.

We ate on a empty table far from the mortals, we have not become used to their lifestyles.

"Hey when are the others coming?" I asked.

"They said they got stuck somewhere, but I'm pretty sure Starry will be here in 3 days. Haven't heard what day for the others though." Stardust replied.

"Umm... excuse me can we have your autograph?" A girl asked.

"Sure!" Stardust said cheerfully and grabbed a pen for her and me, we quickly wrote it.

My I have forgotten to tell you what Stardust look like, she has pigtails and is a blonde and has the same clothes as me, except it is yellow.

After lunch we have free time to do whatever we want. I decide to do athletic stuff and Stardust chosen a fashion way, we said our see you laters and I want to do sports, I have chosen to do soccer, Fine was doing it too, I did a quick thinking how long I want to do this, it probably take two minutes to finish one game.

"Hey Starlight! Do you want to join?" Fine shouted.

I nodded and run off to the field, I didn't need to be explained too, so we started the game really fast, I was on the blue team, I quickly run to the net and signal the ball where it was, the purple haired guy nodded and kicked the ball over to me, I them kicked it to the net, the defender couldn't blocked fast enough so I scored the winning goal. After two more goals made by me, the blue team cheered and lifted me up.

"Good job! The blue team hasn't won for awhile! I don't think you know me, I'm Shade." Shade said.

"Really? Who is the red team star player?" I asked.

"Oh that is Fine." He pointed to her talking o her teammates.

"Well, see ya, I'm just playing for this game, I need to go to where Stardust is now." I waved good bye to him.

Stardust

"Rein if you add a little ribbon there on the dress you will be noticeable to Bright at the princess ball." I suggested.

"Oh! That is a good idea!" Rein replied.

"See ya! I need to meet Starligh.." I was beginning to said.

"STARDUST!" Starlight shouted.

We turned around and saw Starlight running to me," Don't *pants* make *pants* me go to *pants* the ball."

"You are going to go to the ball!" I said cheerful I pulled her arm to get her dress done.

"I wish I stay at soccer.." Starlight grumbled.

Then we heard a loud noise.

"A excuse to leave! We should go protect this place now." Starlight grabbed my hand and run off to the garden where the noise was coming from, Fine and Rein was also there, ready to fight, the monster was gigantic, with a jar of a light red color inside.

"The first color of the rainbow, the light red is here." Starlight said


	3. Chapter 3

Fine

Whoa that monster was big, when I said big, I'm saying bigger then a large truck.

"Um... Nice to meet you?" I said.

"Hiyah!" Cried Stardust and Starlight.

They both kicked and used a magic on there feet which bounce them off the monster very hard. They said something like Solar Shoot, which blinded me and my sister. Rein used somewhat similar move like the first time she try. It was call Solar Bounce, it resemble a bright ball and shoot at the enemy.

"The case! Grab it!" Rein shouted.

"Don't let the case fall!" Stardust shouted," We needed to opened it!"

Starlight run very fast when she needs too, she jumped hit the monster stomach and caught the case. She hurried and opened the container and the light red mist when to the sky.

"Time to finish you off!" Starlight and Stardust crossed hands and the monster was now a small dragon.

"Curse him! He turned this cute little dragon evil!" Stardust said angrily.

Starlight slowly took the dragon and shrink it to sizes, she put it in a bottle with everything it needs, and put it on her bracelet.

"We better get back now." I said, we really should, it is almost dinner, and I love dinner.

"Of course." Starlight respond.

"We said good bye and hurried to the dinner table, we sat with all the Sunny Kingdom princess, while Starlight and Stardust will be sitting far from us.

"How it is like to be with them?" Lione asked.

"It is a little hard to understand there emotion, but good." I replied.

I just wish they opened a little, maybe they be better at the ball.

"Hey do you have any more legends about them?" Rein asked, she is probably asking for more information.

"I think there were 7 of them, they were colors of the rainbow, they also protect the water since it is like space." Sophie answered.

"Well do you know anything about them, like the people?" I wondered if colors impact then very much.

"Red is passion, which is the one angry and happy at the same time, Orange is the nice and kind, Yellow is the bright and sunny, Green is one that hopes to protect others, blue is the calm and mysterious, like the water, and Purple is the dark and doesn't open up yet, to open her feelings are hard, but you can tell if she is a lighter shade purple." Mirlo said, she is the quietest of all of us, but very smart.

Starlight and Stardust is blue and yellow, wondered what the rest of them colors are?

Starlight

"So Starry will be here in three days?" I asked again.

"No, I received another message from her, she will be here tomorrow." Starry replied, we were in the line to grab our dinner while explaining this.

"That's better, have you received any message from the others?" I looked at Fine eating all the food, how unprincesslike!

"Not yet." Stardust grabbed a soda and took a sip," But I pretty sure they are fine!"

"Yes yes of course they will, have you got any plans for tonight, we will be patrolling." I asked as we sat down on our table.'

"Yes, it seems that the stars are well for gazing, so Stargaze is going to probably be here and two to three days. And the monster will stopped her plans for coming. There are to much for her to handle so we need to be there." Stardust looked at the girls asking signature or boys fawning over her.

"Excuse me, why don't they have pink?" Fine asked, she was at our table, she got here so fast I was surpassed, but didn't show it.

"We used to, but she got stuck, she was the cute, pretty, and cheerful kind of girl, she got frozen in crystals, she was gone, we couldn't do anything about it." I responded.

Fine frowned and was about to said something, but she stopped herself, probably sailing sorry for asking, that will just make the pain worse, good think, Fine.

After that we start to go do activities with Stardust. We did tennis, basketball, and cake baking, we were both tied. We did lots of things together, but didn't let others bet us, Stardust is very good, and so am I, it hard to find your match if your a hero.

"Starlight we should go there now." Stardust pointed where the most beautiful stars are they were dull and gray, but I thought of it as it original form, beautiful gold and white stars, shining at night, I always wondered this, it so beautiful, why shine at night? The sun overlaps everything, so bright.

"Hey, Moon to Starlight." Stardust said, she broke me out of my thoughts, weird, I didn't usually thought and daydream that long.

"The stars are speaking to us, do you heard then? They are sailing rude things, because their light beens stolen." I looked at the sky wondering villains, why would you steal the colts and brightness, I never understand why do villains do such things, just ask or plead, n need to kill someone or rob banks.

"Yes, so rude, here we trying to save them." Stardust folded her arms and looked the moon.

"Hey you know Shade right? He is the Moon Kingdom prince right?" I asked, I thought of the boy who praised me for kicking that goal, hey it wasn't that hard to kick a ball into the goalie, maybe not to me, since I'm a star, literally.

"Yes you are correctly." A voice said.

I turned around and said him, a guy who I will probably hate(If you read "A New Princess" you probably understand) in the later future(Didn't she tease him a lot?).

"What are you doing here?" I asked," It is to dangerous."

"I was pick to watch over your guys, done know why though. Your middle name is Eclipse right?"

"Yes so?" I snarled.

"Well, I used that name when everybody thought I was a bad guy." Shade folded his arms,"Why did you ask about me before?"

I took out a berry out and looked at it, should I give it to him? Of course I should I'm a hero.

"Here, it is a berry, your mother is sick right? Always? This will heal her from the sickness." I tossed it to him.

"Why did you gave it to me?" Shade examined the berry.

"I loved the moon, it is beautiful." I respond' I want it to last forever for others to see."

"So you are a poem person?" Shade asked," You seem to spell calmly and chose your words carefully."

"Of course not, poems are sometimes not calm, I like things that are always calm." I shotted Shade a look of anger.

He sighed and said," It is hard to protect the world?"

"Uh.. it is, I do it for happiness of others, the green one will be most pleased, now shoo now, we are fine." I made a shooing motion with my hands and he walked away. I remember what Fine said about the pink one, will I see you again?

Fine

I let a sigh escaped from my mouth.

"We only do morning and evening fights, Fine." Rein said brushing her hair.

"But I want to fight!" I shouted.

"Starlight is cool right?" Rein said changing the topic.

"Yeah.." I said, I thought about the pink Star Pass, Starlight looked sad, wondered what happened to her when she got turned to crystals.


	4. Chapter 4

Rein

I watched my sister stared out the window looking at the stars. She seems to be in deep thoughts, you know I think it is a good idea to shake her out. But I got tired and so did Fine,we slept thinking about the warriors. We woke up and looked at each other, today is a weekend so we have don't have school.

"Fine, we should *yawn* find Starlight and Stardust." I said.

"Ok." She responded.

We got changed and when out the dorms, we looked for Starlight and Stardust, but instead fine the banner for the ball. IT WAS IN TWO DAYS.

"Akkkkkk! We sure get reeady!" I screamed and pointed at the banner.

"...why me?" Fine asked.

Starlight and Stardust will be going there, so I think I should go there too. I really want to there dresses, I grabbed Fine's hand and dragged her away!

Starlight

Of course Stardust dragged me. She started measuring and picking fabric for my dress. We finished but this is a recording so you couldn't see it, I will have to explained don't I? It was a nice dark blue with stars to hold the ribbons and a bow with star in the middle of the bow. It was short to my knees. It comes with a nice headband matching the dress.

"It is nice, Stardust, I just wish you didn't dragged my hand." I looked out the window, fanboys were not allowed and cannot peek, so we put curtains. A look at the decoration for the ball, it was a Planet theme. Of course I don't tried, I just like that. The doors suddenly flew open and Stardust dragged me behind the stage curtain Where the band will be, she wanted to be a surprise.

"Come on Fine! I need to make you a dress or you can pick your dress that is already made!" Rein pointed the rack.

Fine quickly pick a dress that is long, but still show her shoes. It was a nice pink with star pattern around. Rein pick the exact same thing, instead of pink, it was blue. After that they left and we slowly walked out.

"Are you done yet?" I groaned.

"Almost!" She said happily.

Fine

I was looking for Shade to ask if he would go to the dance with me, and so was Rein, she was looking for Bright. Starlight and Stardust are going, wonder if they will get somebody to go with. Finally I found Shade, I pushed and squeeze though the girls who wanted to asked him, he was rejecting every single one.

"Will you go with me to the dance?!" I asked shouting.

"I was waiting for you to ask me." Shade replied.

The groups of girls groaned and walked away looking for anybody to ask.

Rein

I was almost trample by groups of depress girls running and trying to find dates. I run to find Bright quickly, before he ask or be ask to the dance. I bumped into a few boys while looking for Bright.

"So do you want to go to the dance with me?" One of the boys said smiling.

"Or me? I will treat you lovely." Another said.

"No..." I said quietly.

"I didn't heard a no, come with me!" the first boy grabbed me by the hand and another pulled me and hugged me from behind.

"She did said no, right Rein?" the boy ask, I looked up and saw Bright, he just save me, I nodded and I felt my cheeks turning red.

"Fine, I will asked your sister instead." The boys walked away looking for my sisters.

"Thanks you save me!" I thank Bright and he said," Will you go with me to the dance?"

"Yes!" I answered, I was going with Bright!

Stardust

I was caught off when I walked outside, a group of three was asking Fine to the dance in front of Shade, I may not be expert of love, but Red is. Starlight saw my eyes looking over there, she nodded and we both rushed over to the problem.

"Stop!" I shouted.

All of boys stopped and looked at me.

"What are you doing to the maiden?" Starlight asked folding her arms.

"Well this Shade, said he asked her and she accepted. He is lying, of course, so we are going with her." one of the boys answered.

"I did asked her, and she said yes!" Shade complained.

"Enough! See you boys fighting over the maiden is rude! You are disturbing your classmates. It appears Shade is telling the truth. You boys are lying! Blue can see behind the lie, and you three are lying." Starlight gave them the evil eye and stared with a cold stared.

"Fine, see ya then." The boys said.

Starlight and I walked away and talked about Starry being here.

"Can believe she will be here today!" I said excited.

"She will be here in a hour or so." Starlight replied.

"The ball, should we asked someone?" Stardust asked looking at the couples.

"No, boys are monstrous creatures, we saw proof with the boys fighting over the maiden." Starlight answer coldly. Blue is cold, like ice.

We walked to the park and waited for Starry, she replied she will be here.

Starry

Hi I'm red, of course I lost control of my ship, my pet, fairy dog, Heart, bounced everywhere and pressing buttons, that cause it to go faster and making me throw up. Finally I saw land it was green beautiful, and I'm going to destroy it, great.

Starlight

I saw a comet in shape of a heart coming down, my, Fair, is so clumsy, we transformed and stopped the ship.

"Fair! Stop jumping in the ship!" Starry scolded.

"It nice to see you again!" Stardust said, she hugged her and I shakes her hand.

"We should introduced you now, right?" I asked.

"Later! Time to have fun together like old times!" Starry shouted.

**Ok so I said Starlight has long curly hair, Stardust have long curly pigtails, and Starry has red, medium length with a small braid on top of her head and a braid behind her in the middle.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fine

I saw a new Star Pass with Starlight and Stardust with her, she was red. I walked over there to just said hi.

"Hello, I'm Fine, what may be your name be?" I asked the red one.

"I'm Starry the red for love." Starry said," I'm reading your heart on who you have a crush on, you have it on someone name... Shade?"

My face redden, she knows now.

"Pointless to have a date." Starlight muttered.

"It is not pointless!" Starry lightly shoved Starlight.

"Didn't you have a crush on someone before?" Starry asked.

"No." She said with a cold stared.

"Right the dance is in two days?" Starry asked.

"Right so let's get you a dress!" Stardust said happily.

"I not going, I'm going to soccer." Starlight scolded.

"I going there too, let'a go then." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the field.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET DRAGGED!" Starlight shouted.

Rein

I look at Starlight and Fine going to the field.

"See ya then!" Rein," Can I come with you?"

"Sorry, but I want it to be a surprised!" Stardust said giggling.

"Bye then!" I waved to then as they go to the gym.

Shade

I hurried to go to soccer and bumped into girls who asked me to dance, and I said I already have one. Blah, blah, blah, I understand Starlight hatred for then.

"Sorry I'm late." I said.

"It is ok, we just got here." Starlight said.

"Really, let's get started then." I said.

"1, 2, 3.. Go!" the referee said.

I had the ball and one girl and one boy was next to my sides. I couldn't get it there by myself.. Starlight.

"Starlight here!" I shouted.

Starlight saw it coming and run to the goalie, she then kicked it to the net, and the goalie missed.

"That was the shortest game we ever had." Fine said.

"Yes it is." I said panting.

"I think I will play two more." Starlight said energize.

How does she have a lot of energy?

Rein

I when to a cooking class for free time and tried to make a cake, it burned before it got into the oven.

"I can't bake anything." I mumbled," But I still want to tried.

"Mail for Rein!" Sophie said.

"Thank you." I said.

I opened my letter, it was from Poomo.

Dear Rein,

Hello, I'm having fun with my vacation you gave me but now I like to returned, I will come back in two days. Tell Fine!

Your friend,

Poomo.

I felt happy, Poomo is coming back!

Bright

I looked for Tio, Solo, Auler, and Shade if they got dates yet, I talked to Shade awhile ago at soccer, Starlight was pretty good, Shade said.

"Tio! Do you have a date?" I asked.

"I'm going with Mirlo!" He said proudly.

"Ok, do you know where is Auler?" I asked.

"He is at his dorm, he forgot something." Tio said.

"Ok bye then!" I said waving.


End file.
